


In the Face of Frustration

by tigris45



Series: Nate and Tyson are in Love [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Post game sex, lots of love, shameless honestly, there is a smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: The first preseason game didn't go the way they wanted. Nate is frustrated, but Tyson knows what he needs. These two are too cute a couple not to give love to.Kinda a sequel to A Daydream Away but can very easily be read as a stand alone as it takes place several years in the future from the end of A Daydream Away.





	In the Face of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> The first preseason game is in the books. It wasn't great y'all!!! But, Nate played really well and got a goal. This is in honor of his performance tonight

Nate comes home frustrated at the first preseason game. Tyson expects no less. After their season last year, it’s hard to lose yet another one. But, despite it all, Nate still had a fantastic game. He maybe took a few too many penalties, but Tyson was willing to overlook that. He has Nate’s pregame snack ready to go when he walks in the door. He can hear, just by the way he kicked off his shoes in the doorway, how frustrated Nate is. 

“It’s such fucking bullshit,” Nate screams as he walks into the kitchen. 

Tyson doesn’t say anything, just hands him a bottle of Gatorade. He and Nate have been together long enough that he knows how to deal with a frustrated Nate. Nate takes an aggressive swig from the bottle, chugging half of it in one go. 

“I don’t know why we can’t control ourselves. The whole thing is shit. And… AND the worst part, honestly, is the new goddamn face off rule. It’s fucking ridiculous. We don’t know how to play any fucking differently. We’re gonna spend half the goddamn game in the box because of that fucking bullshit rule.” He keeps going, and Tyson lets him, knows he has to run off this steam.

Slowly, Nate calms down, chewing slowing down, and taking smaller gulps of Gatorade. Finally, Tyson gets Nate to relax into a hug. He may be taller, but that doesn’t mean Tyson can’t comfort him. He strokes Nate’s hair and up and down his arms. They must be a sight. Nate in his gameday suit, hair awry, face red from screaming. Tyson half-naked in just a pair of sweats.

“It doesn’t matter. None of it. You played a fantastic game with that batch of rookies, and I’m proud of you. Will you let me show you?”  
Nate sighs and nods into the crook of Tyson’s neck. Ty smiles and kisses Nate sweetly. Nate loosely tangles his fingers in Tyson’s hair. Ty gently guides them to the bedroom, not breaking the kiss. He helps Nate out of his suit, knowing full well Nate won’t do it himself. Articles of clothing come of systematically, but sporadically around the room. When he finally has Nate bare in front of him, he kicks his sweats off. 

Nate is always slightly hard from Tyson’s ministrations this far in. “Sit,” Tyson demands. Nate does, and Ty gets out the lube. Ty loves this part as much as any other. He carefully teases Nate, as he warms the lube in his hand. He breathes out on the tip. Nate shivers, the beginnings of a moan deep in his chest. Ty plays with the head until the lube is sufficiently warm. (Nate’s a prick and will complain if it’s too cold.) 

The first stroke in full punches a moan from Nate. The best kind too. The kind that says this is exactly what he needed. The kind that only Tyson can pull from him. It’s the most intimate sound, and Tyson loves it more than anything. He works Nate’s dick as he plays with different parts. He cradles Nate’s balls. He presses against his perineum. He tweaks a nipple. Nate’s hands are fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. Tyson surges up and meets Nate in a brutal but sweet kiss. One that says “I love you, but let’s get this show on the road.” 

Tyson pushes Nate back until they’re both horizontal. Nate is panting into Tyson’s mouthing instead of kissing him. Tyson shifts so he’s straddling Nate’s hips. He smirks, ready to show Nate his present. He reaches back and carefully pulls the butt plug from between his cheeks. Tyson hears Nate swallow.

“Holy shit, Ty.”

“Look good, babe?”

Nate nods, mouth agape. “Did you open yourself during the game?”

Tyson nods, biting his bottom lip as he holds his hole open. “Do you know how hot you are when you score?”

Nate's eyes go wide. “You did not!”

Tyson nods. “Fuck yeah I did. Now, get in me you fool.”

Nate doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs hold of Tyson’s hips and carefully lowers him down. Tyson’s breath leaves him when Nate presses against the rim. He loves the feeling too much. The blunt pressure, the strength in Nate’s hands, the stretch of a muscle that can only be used here, in Nate’s arms, in the privacy of their bedroom. 

Nate goes slow but doesn’t stop until Tyson sits atop his hips. He sits up and kisses Tyson gently before continuing. Tyson isn’t sure if Nate is more fucking or he is more riding, but it works for him. A slow grinding rhythm that they generally don’t have time for in the middle of the season, but make up for in the summer, fucking slow like this at Nate’s favorite private cabin on a lake. They haven’t been back in Denver long, but it makes Tyson want this all the time, these slow fucks that can’t be done in the haste of hockey season. 

His orgasm sneaks up on him, with the slow, constant grind of Nate’s cock against his prostate. He falls over the edge without even knowing he was standing there in the first place. Nate works him through it, slowly and carefully as the rest of it. Tyson falls against Nate’s chest as Nate finishes inside him. They’ve been together for years, but one of the best feelings for Ty in the slow, warm trickle inside him. 

They lay like that, basking in the after-glow. Nate runs his fingers through Tyson’s hair, sweaty and curly as ever. “We should shower,” Ty whispers.

“We can do that in the morning,” Nate whispers back. He shifts them so Tyson is on his side, tucked into Nate’s chest. “Thanks, babe. You always know what I need.”

Tyson snorts. “Love you too.”

While the sex may be good like that, Tyson is always happily surprised when he wakes up to a blowjob. The look of Nate’s head bobbing between his legs, the rough scratch of his “halfway beard” is something  
Tyson always savors.

“Fuck. Good morning to you too,” Tyson gasps out, as Nate swirls his tongue around the head. Nate pulls off with a pop and just smiles. “You’re disgusting.” Tyson swats him gently in the head. Nate kisses him then, and Ty can taste himself on Nate’s tongue. 

“Morning fuck?”

Tyson shakes his head. “Shower blowjobs. We still have skate.”

Nate groans and nips at Tyson’s collarbone. But, they haul out of bed, kissed and sucking marks into each other's skin on their way. Shower blowjobs are always fun and entertaining. They end up laughing through the whole thing. They wash each other. Tyson takes careful care with Nate’s back, feeling the muscles as he scrubs. 

Nate laughs when they get out.

“What?” Tyson asks.

“The guys are going to know exactly what we got up to last night,” he says, brushing his fingers along a bruise on Ty’s collarbone where he’d been nipped earlier. Ty groans, punches Nate’s chest then kisses  
him, because that’s the kind of couple they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://hockeyisallineed.tumblr.com/) I post lots of hockey and fics and prompts and shit. Its a good time.


End file.
